


雨

by nihilisten



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: あの日は雨だった。今日も雨かな？
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Youkai
Kudos: 4





	雨

**Author's Note:**

> 以下は、日本語練習の作品です。  
> 間違いあれば修正をお願いします。

たまには彼が来てくれる。私の目を見て微笑むだけ、優しい顔の少年。

初めて会ったときは驚いた。生きている人間には私が見えたとしても、びっくりするか、逃げるほうが自然でしょ。だけど彼は違う…むしろこの私がびっくりしたのだ。

死んだ日の記憶はあまりない。雨だけがはっきり覚えている。汽車がゴーンと通っても、雨の音がずっと響き、静かに降り続けていた。それから私はこの鉄道に立っていて、曇り空を仰ぐ。ずっと、一人で。空は暗い。あの日は雨だった。今日も雨かな？星一つのない空はなんだか寂しい。

ああ、そう。ここは寂しいのね。誰もいないし、自分のこともまるで他人みたい。帰ることができない。そもそも帰る場所などない。

彼が来てくれる時だけは楽しみにしている。なぜか心地良いよ、彼の気配は。交わす言葉が少ない。ただ微笑んで、一緒にいてくれる。

「雨降りそうだね。」彼が言って、空を仰ぐ。私と同じ色の空を見ているのかな。同じ星が見えるのかな。「それは困った。そこで立っていれば濡れてしまうんだ。」

「濡れる？」知らない言葉みたいに繰り返すと気が付く。私にはもう、感覚などない。濡れても寒さを感じない。記憶も失っている。確かに人間だったことさえわからなくなる。「構わないよ、別に。君が先に帰ればいい。」

「は…？」彼の穏やかな表情が一秒だけ崩す。その直後柔らかくなり、目を閉じる。

次の瞬間、ふと、頭の上に影が。

「……」

訳が分からない。黙ったまま、見交わす。彼が微笑む。傘をさしてそばに立ち、微笑むだけ。

「雨が止むまで、帰らない。」

ほっとけばいいのに。死んだ者はともかく、生きているうちに人生を味わえばいいのに。

だがこれで安心できる。確かに人間だった。この心にはまだ気持ちがあるのさ。

彼が来てくれると—微笑んでくれると、喜びを感じるものだから。


End file.
